Love You Promised
by Rain on your Back
Summary: CaineDiana, big spoilers of Lies, POV of Diana on the song Love You Promised by Cascada. All was a matter of power.


**Name:** Powers

**Author:** Rain

**Disclaimer:** GONE, HUNGER and LIES belong to Michael Grant. Spoilers of Lies. Love You Promised belongs to Cascada.

* * *

_if __I can only see  
that your love for me is not forever  
then I will always be free  
from these chains of love you bind me to  
oh baby baby please  
wont you save your kisses for another  
'cause I won't be a fool  
for the love you promise  
but won't deliver _

Diana always loved power. All was games to her. Make a girl cry. Make another being punished. Make a boy hit another because of jealousy. Sometimes she failed. She didn't like to fail.

At first, she thought Caine was a great add to her games. She was now always winning, never losing. He never allowed someone to win over her. She was so powerful… It was so much fun.

But that was games. In games there's no life in line. In games you break people, okay, but they're still alive. Killing people is the monsters' game.

In the FAYZ, Diana Ladris, and Caine Soren with her, had become a monster.

_I'm just a simple girl  
who is hooked to your sweet charm  
but the love you promise will never be here in my arms _

She could manipulate. The only thing she would ever be able to do was manipulating. That, so much more than her reading-power-thing, was strong. Make the bad boy fall in love with you. In Coates, it was her best plan. In the FAYZ, a horrible mistake.

She knew very well they weren't able to love, even each other. Caine always wanted power, and now, he wanted revenge. He was a real egomaniac, even if he loved her. He would always try to win over Sam, and Drake, and every person on his way.

In the first great battle against Sam, when they turned fifteen, he had hurt her. And even if she didn't look affected, the hatred she had seen in his eyes remained. He was a monster, a freak. And even if she was one too, she wouldn't ever trust him.

And now, on this cliff, with five lives in line, with a stupid girl trying to catch Caine for herself, she wouldn't either.

_oh baby baby please  
wont you leave me all alone now honey  
here's my one last kiss  
if you can't make up your mind now it's good bye _

Now there were six lives. The screams of Penny were nothing for her. That little hysterical girl was just another life… Another life Caine tried to take. And the five children, too.

"Let them go, Caine."

It was practically begging in Diana's language, even if she still had her posed and calm voice. How could Caine want to kill them? They were just kids!

"Why, Diana? Why do you betray me?"  
" Betray you?"

Diana laughed. In fact, she found that really funny. How could she have betrayed him? He, his powers and charms, were everything she needed to be strong!

"I've been with you every day, every hour since the start of this nightmare!"  
" But you hate me, anyway."

Then she lost it. The dark-eyed girl just wanted him to stop, so badly she didn't control herself.

" No, you sick, stupid creep, I love you. I shouldn't. I shouldn't. You're sick inside, Caine, sick! But I love you."

She stilled, understanding she had make her worst mistake, the one which would cost Diana her power. His next answer shot her like a gun.

"Then you must love what I do. Who I am."

Must. She must. It was always the same. Caine always ordered her. She didn't have the right to choose or even to talk to him. He was the one in control, the one who chose when she must laugh or cry.

Even in front of her, he had to show his great powers.

_I'm just a simple girl  
who is hooked to your sweet charm  
but the love you promise will never be here in my arms _

His smile was just too much to bear. She had lost the fight.

The brown-haired girl backed toward the cliff, away from him. She held his gaze, knowing full well the edge of the ground was just there.

She sensed the adrenalin running in her head, as her memories filled it. Diana remembered all she'd done to stay with Caine and she found it unfair.

She didn't want much. Were the lives of kids a too big deal for him?

"I've helped you when I could, Caine. I've done all of it. I kept you alive and changed your filthy crap-stained sheets when the Darkness held you. I betrayed Jack for you. I betrayed everyone for you. I ate… God forgive me, I ate human flesh to stay with you, Caine!"

Diana saw it in his eyes. The flickering of the killing intent. There. She had won again. She hesitated, but she had to finish. For the kids in the helicopter.

Her words were her power.

"I won't stay with you for this."

Her only power. The only worth power she would ever have. Manipulation. But manipulation needed both words and acts.

She stepped back. Too far.

_Four__ three two one_

She fell.

* * *

**Rain:** FINALLY! I FINALLY HAVE LIES! AAARGH, WHY DID ORSAY DIE? T.T

**Caine:** WHy did she have to read that... Now we're going into something much worse than just the FAYZ...

**Diana:** So true...**  
**


End file.
